El regreso de la oscuridad
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: Un antiguo enemigo ha regresado y se ha llevado el alma de la Reina Clarión. Para recuperarla, Milori tendrá que hacer lo que le dicen. Pero no lo hará solo, ya que Periwinkle, dispuesta a salvar a su hermana secuestrada, lo acompañara y con ella ira Ziro, un hada diferente a las otras y con un pasado oscuro.
1. Prologo

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

_**Bien, comencemos con esta historia. Antes que nada quiero aclarar algunas cosas:**_

_**-Pueden aparecer personajes de "Mi bella Reina" y desde ya les aclaro que esa historia y esta no se relacionan en nada. Creo que eso es obvio pero lo dejo en claro por las dudas. **_

_**-Subí un tráiler de esta historia a Youtube. Nada profesional, recién estoy aprendiendo a manejar algunos trucos. Para verlo, entren a mi perfil o bien pongan en el buscador "El regreso de la oscuridad (Tinkerbell fic)."**_

_**-Disfruten :)**_

_**El regreso de la oscuridad**_

**Prologo**

Ese día de verano Tinkerbell y sus amigas volaban por tierra firme. De repente la artesana se detiene al escuchar una hermosa melodía que provenía de los jardines Kensington. Curiosa por saber que era, Tinkerbell se separa de sus amigas y se dispone a buscar a la persona que hacia ese bello sonido. Llego hasta un árbol, donde vio a un niño de casi probablemente unos siete años, de cabello color rojo y de ojos color ámbar tocando la flauta.

"_Para ser un niño tiene talento"_ pensó el hada.

Tinkerbell se acercó al muchacho, sin pensar en el peligro, debido a lo hipnotizada que estaba del sonido de la flauta. Movió la cabeza al ritmo de la música. No se dio cuenta de que estaba justo en frente del niño.

-Parece que te gusta como toco- dijo el joven al separar sus labios del instrumento.

Solo ahí Tink se dio cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre ella y el humano. Pensó en salir volando pero no lo hizo, la sonrisa del niño le transmitió una especie de confianza. El pelirrojo siguió tocando para que el hada siguiera escuchando, cosa que dio resultado ya que Tink nuevamente tambaleo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Para ser una cosa rara, sabes de buena música- volvió a hablar el chico.

Las palabras molestaron a Tink y eso la puso roja del enojo.

-¡OYE, SOY UNA HADA NO UNA COSA RARA!

Acto seguido, Tinkerbell se cruzó de brazos, se dio vuelta y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás. No tenía idea de porque se molestaba en responderle, de todas formas él no podía entenderla. El niño solo pudo reír ante esa reacción.

-Tranquila, solo estoy jugando- se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyo su cuerpo contra el árbol-. Un placer conocerte, me llamo Peter.

Tink volvió a mirarlo. Algo en este muchacho no era común y corriente, más bien parecía que había algo…especial.

-¡Tinkerbell!

La artesana se dio vuelta y vio a su amiga Silvermist a lo lejos, moviendo su brazo de un lado al otro. Era mejor irse antes de llamar la atención de más personas humanas. Lentamente se fue alejando.

-Adiós Tinkerbell.

El hada volvió a mirar en dirección a Peter pero cuando lo hizo él ya no estaba. ¿Acaso ese niño había escuchado su nombre de la boca de Silvermist? Tink sacudió la cabeza, debió haber sido solo una coincidencia. Sin perder más tiempo regreso hacia donde estaban los demás.

_**Bueno, este es solo un pequeño prologo pero prometo no tardarme mucho en subir el primer capítulo. **_

_**Oh por cierto, el Peter de esta historia es un poco más pequeño que el Peter de la película. **_

_**Saludos.**_


	2. El mensaje del enemigo

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

_**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste :3.**_

_**El mensaje del enemigo.**_

Milori estaba pasando un tiempo con Clarión. Se encontraban en la parte cálida de Pixie Hollow observando la belleza del rio. Vieron como las hadas del agua hacían su trabajo y como las aves revoloteaban por todos lados. Clarión se acercó más a Milori hasta tocar sus labios. Nada podía arruinar ese magnífico momento. Todo era perfecto.

De pronto una nube negra apareció en el cielo. Todos entraron en pánico, incluso los dos amantes. La nube tomo la forma de una mano y atrapo a Clarión antes de que pudiera escapar. Milori salto para salvar a su Reina pero no lo consiguió, ya que la extraña nueve fue mucho más rápida y despareció con ella.

-¡Nooo!- grito Milori.

Se escuchó una risa malvada

-Ha llegado la hora- dijo una voz siniestra.

Milori se despertó agitado. Miro hacia la venta, no había nubes ni nada extraño, parecía todo normal. Ese sueño había sido extraño además de tenebroso y esa voz que había escuchado le resulto muy familiar, solo que no podía recordar de quien era. Tenía que hablar con Clarión enseguida. Limpio sus ojos con el regazo de su mano y se levantó de su cama. Se apresuró a escribirle una carta a Clarión diciéndole que se reunieran dentro de aproximadamente una hora. Le dio la carta a Frost, su lechuza, para que viajara hasta el árbol del polvillo y se la entregara a la Reina.

Después de una hora, Clarión llego al castillo de Milori. Este, la recibió con un abrazo y un beso. Salieron a caminar por el bosque del invierno como solían hacerlo a menudo. Milori aprovecho, entonces, a contarle a Clarión el extraño sueño que había tenido. La Reina se quedó atónita al escuchar eso, ella había tenido el mismo sueño pero al revés, el que había sido secuestrado era Milori no ella.

-¿Tú crees que significa algo?- pregunto el Sr del invierno.

-No estoy segura- contesto Clarión-, es la primera vez que algo así me sucede.

\- A mí también, pero…esa voz, sé que la escuche en alguna…- de pronto se le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza - ooohh no.

Milori vio a los ojos de Clarión con preocupación. Con esto la Reina se dio cuenta de quién era esa tenebrosa voz.

-No…no puede ser- dijo Clarión-, sus poderes…

-De seguro los recupero- dijo Milori un poco nervioso- . Sabíamos que esto sucedería en cualquier momento. Lo peor es que de seguro querrá el libro de Azrack.

-Siento que ha sido poco tiempo. Justo cuando todo empezaba a estar bien, las hadas de Nunca Jamás están en peligro.

-¡No!-exclamo tomando la mano de Clarión y la puso en su corazón- Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejare que las hadas corran peligro y mucho menos dejare que algo malo te pase.

\- Lo sé- suspiro- pero debemos estar preparados para lo que venga. Hay informarles a los Ministros. Luego, tendremos que decírselo a todos los habitantes para que estén preparados.

\- Estoy de acurdo con eso. Diles a los Ministros que vengan a mi castillo, mientras yo les diré a algunas hadas de invierno que vigile el bosque y me informen si ven algo inusual y también le avisare a Dewey.

-Yo también les diré a algunas hadas que vigilen la parte cálida. Nos veremos en una hora.

\- De acuerdo.

Clarión y Milori se despidieron con un beso y fueron a hacer sus cosas.

Más allá de Pixie Hollow. Unas nubes oscuras se formaban alrededor de unas montañas negras. Ahí, un oscuro ser observaba a todas las hadas con desprecio, rencor y odio.

\- Les ha llegado su hora, es momento de que la oscuridad domine este mundo. Todo cuanto poseen, todo cuanto aman…serán míos- una perversa risa se escuchó a continuación.

Su mensaje había sido enviado, era hora de demostrarle a todos sus oscuros poderes y lograr su propósito.

_**Me quedo más corto de lo que imagine, tratare de que el próximo sea más largo. **_

_**AkumuHoshi:**__** Bueno, espero darte una buena impresión XD. La historia recién comienza jeje.**_

_**Mil Rosas:**__** Al parecer adoras a todos los personajes jeje. Si, Peter y Tink ya se conocen y eso será algo fundamental para esta historia. Saludos.**_

_**Periwinkle12:**__** Wouw gracias jeje, que andes bien.**_

_**Nanu:**__** También espero darte una buena impresión. En cuanto a Zarina, bueno ella también será importante jeje.**_

_**paolaesh:**__** Gracias, saludos :).**_


	3. Ziro

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**_Bueno, como el anterior capitulo fue algo corto me vi obligada a subir lo antes posible, además no sé si me tardare en renovar. Disfruten._**

**_Ziro_**

Periwinkle y Tinkerbell estaban pasando otro tranquilo día en el bosque de invierno junto a sus amigos. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se conocieron y desde que las hadas cálidas y de invierno ya no estaban separadas. Las dos hermanas se sentían más unidas que nunca y todos los días se veían sin falta.

Tink y Peri estaba cerca de la pista de patinaje hablando un poco, Spike y Gliss estaban con ellas.

-Periwinkle-dijo Tink-, hoy tendré que irme algo temprano y mañana no podre venir.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

-Buenooo…-Tink no sabía exactamente como continuar- es que tengo que trabajar en una máquina para hacer pintura y…Terence se ofreció a ayudarme.

A Peri se le formo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y las otras dos hadas de invierno la vieron de forma curiosa.

-Oye aún no me has respondido con claridad- hablo Periwinkle- ¿Él es tu novio o no?

-Aaa…buena es que…creo que ya tengo que irme.

Situación desesperada requiere medidas desesperadas. Tink tomo un pequeño pedazo de rama y se lo arrojo a Vidia que estaba patinando. El hada de vuelo veloz se dio vuelta furiosa y no tardó en darse cuenta de que Tinkerbell le había hecho eso.

-Date por muerta- gruño Vidia.

Tinkerbell se despidió de su hermana y salió volando antes de que Vidia la atrapara. Periwinkle no se esforzó en perseguirla, sabía que Tink no le respondería claramente aunque la ayudara.

-Sabes- comento Spike- , tu hermana es extraña.

-Spike, no deberías opinar-declaro Gliss-, tú te comportas igual con el nuevo Sparrowman.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Stone?-quiso saber Periwinkle algo sorprendida- ¿Te gusta Stone?

Stone es un hada de copos de nieve. Se enamoró de Spike desde la primera vez que la vio y ella también gustaba de él pero no quería admitirlo.

-¡Claro que no!- rugió el hada de pelo oscuro y corto.

\- Es verdad-siguió Gliss-, solo te haces la difícil.

Siguieron la discusión hasta que se hizo algo tarde. Gliss y Spike dijeron de hacer algo pero Periwinkle les dijo que las vería al otro día porque Dewey le había pedido encontrarse con él en el salón del invierno. Debes en cuando el guardián le pedía ayuda y Peri aceptaba con gusto.

Cuando llegó al salón del invierno Dewey estaba acomodando unos libros en los estantes.

-Hola Dewey- saludo Peri con alegría.

-Oooo…hola Peri ¿Cómo estás?- contestó Dewey acercándose más al hada de escarcha.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

-Pues necito que me ayudes con unas cosas pero no lo haremos solos. Ziro -llamo-, sal de ahí, te necesito.

Ziro salió detrás de una puerta. Peri se sonrojo un poco al verlo. Él Sparrowman era de su estatura, tenía los ojos rojos, su cabello era de color oscuro, algo largo, con flequillo al costado y uno de los mechones era rojo. Usaba una remera verde oscura con una chaqueta azul, tenía pantalones negros y botas como las de Lord Milori.

-Peri-dijo Dewey-, te presento a Ziro, es un amigo mío y esta de visitas. Ziro, ella es Periwinkle, es un hada de la escarcha y también me ayuda cuando se lo pido.

-Hola Peri- saludo el joven sparrowman extendiendo su mano- me da gusto conocerte.

-Ho…hola Ziro-estrecho la mano de chico. Sintió algo raro al tocarla, era como una conexión- a mí también me da gusto conocerte.

Los dos separaron sus manos. Aunque el chico era todo un desconocido a Peri le empezó a caer simpático.

-Bueno-dijo Dewey-, quiero que me ayuden a organizar unos libros y luego…

-¡Guardalibros!- llamo la voz del Sr. del Invierno, y no parecía nada feliz.

-Aii no- se alarmo Ziro y se subió la capucha de su chaqueta para ocultar su rostro.

-Descuida chico-lo tranquilizo Dewey-, ocúltense los dos en el otro cuarto yo me encargo de Milori.

Ziro se apresuró a tomar la mano de Periwinkle y se ocultaron en el otro cuarto.

Dewey fue hasta la entrada donde se encontraba el Sr. del Invierno esperándolo.

-La Reina Clarión, los Ministros y yo nos reuniremos enseguida y tú tienes que venir. Se trata de algo importante- comenzó a decir Milori

-Sabes- comento Dewey acomodándose los anteojos-, normalmente las personas saludan antes de decir algo.

-No tenemos tiempo para estas cosas.

Milori miro a su alrededor, la biblioteca estaba tranquila, más tranquila de lo que se hubiera esperado.

-¿Dónde está Ruby?- pregunto Sr. del invierno con seriedad.

Ruby era la antigua Ministra de invierno y novia de Dewey. Era imposible que un lugar pudiera estar tan tranquilo con ella presente.

-Creo que se fue al lado cálido con esas dos hadas de los animales-respondió Dewey-. Te aconsejo que ni siquiera te molestes en llamarla para la reunión, ella ya no está para esas cosas.

Dewey estaba en lo correcto, ya la habían llamado a Ruby para una reunión y había terminado mal. Ruby se había peleado con Hyacinth, el Ministro de la primavera, por un desacuerdo. El Ministro termino haciendo un comentario ofensivo y a causa de eso Ruby le arrojo una de sus botas en la cara.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto, Milori?-continuo el guardián.

-Se trata de algo peligroso, **él** ha regresado.

-¿Él?- Dewey ya se estaba preocupando.

-Sí, él, tú lo conoces Dewey, no me hagas mencionar su nombre. Hay que irnos de inmediato

-Bueno ya, tranquilo, déjame buscar algo y te acompaño.

Justo ahora que la necesitaba, Ruby se había ido. Esa hada sí que era imposible, y a pesar de todo la amaba.

Dewey se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Ziro y Periwinkle ocultos.

\- Ziro, quiero que te quedes aquí, iré con Lord Milori y averiguare que está sucediendo. Por ningún motivo salgas del salón del invierno.

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico en voz baja.

Directamente, el pobre Ziro no podía ir a otro lugar por el momento.

Periwinkle no entendía nada ¿Qué ocurría con Ziro? ¿Por qué iban a juntarse los Ministros, la Reina y el Sr, del invierno? Algo no andaba bien y eso le preocupaba.

Dewey regreso con Lord Milori y ambos salieron del salón del invierno. Como ya no había nadie Peri y Ziro decidieron salir de su escondite.

-¿Todo está en orden?- pregunto Periwinkle.

-Claro- sonrió Ziro- no tengas miedo. Lo que pasa es que al abuelo del inverno no le caigo para nada bien y si me ve puede haber problemas.

-Jajajja ¿Abuela del invierno? ¿Cómo no va enojarse si lo tratas así?

-Uiii cuidado- dijo Ziro en tono chistoso- "Soy Lord Malori y si no obedeces mis órdenes estarás en problemas, hare que mi lechuza te muerda"- trato de imitar la voz de Milori pero no le salió.

Peri lago una carcajada sin poder resistirse. Ziro no parecía ser malo, así que confió en él.

\- Jajaajaj es Milori- corrigió Periwinkle- no Malori jajja pero está bien

-Como sea que se llame-comento el sparrowman mientras ponía las manos en sus bolsillos-, es lo mismo… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo que Dewey nos pidió? Mientras tanto podemos hablar.

-Seguro.

La Reina Clarión estaba preparando todo para irse. Si en verdad _**él**_ había regresado las cosas no serían nada fáciles, ya habían intentado razonar con él una vez y habían salido heridos. Lo más probable también era que sus poderes habían aumentado. Pero además, había otra cosa, él regresaría, atacaría a las hadas y se la llevaría ella. Después de todos para él solo había dos responsables y uno de ellos era Clarión.

-Aiii amiga- dijo Clarión para sí misma- ahora más que nunca necesito de tu ayuda.

_**Flash Back**_

Clarión se miraba al espejo sin dejar de llorar mientras se sonaba la nariz. Su amiga, una bonita hada de cabello oscuro y un mechón dorado es su flequillo, le pasaba un pañuelo detrás de otro y ya se estaba cansando un poco de su comportamiento absurdo.

-Recuerda mis palabras, seré una Reina arruinada y desechada- dijo Clarión mientras se sonaba la nariz.

-Desde el principio te dije que ese tipo no era para ti y no me escuchaste- respondió su amiga.

-Jamás en la vida volveré a confiar en un hombre, estaré sola el resto de mi vida. ´

-Tú no estarás sola, tendrás miles de súbditos apoyándote y yo estaré contigo, siempre estaré contigo.

-Meisy, te agradezco el apoyo, pero nada de eso logra animarme.

-¡HAY MILES DE HOMBRES, MUJER! Cambia esa cara.

Clarión dejo de llorar y se sentó, tomando una postura firme.

-Tienes razón amiga mía, hay muchos hombres.

-Eso mismo quería escuchar.

-Tratare de probar algo con Redleaf-comento con tono pensativo la princesa mientras se golpeaba su barbilla con sus delicados dedos.

-Exacto con… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Redleaf, el futuro Ministro de otoño?

-Él parece tener serias propuestas.

-¿Qué esa tontería de las serias propuestas? Clarión, escucha lo que dices.

-No parece tener nada de malo. Por otro lado esta Hyacinth pero me resulta raro.

Meisy tomo del vestido de Clarión y la acerco a su rostro.

-Clarión, te conozco desde hace tiempo y puedo asegurarte que ninguno de ellos es bueno para ti.

Clarión se separó de Meisy y se sacudió un poco el vestido.

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón, pero no conozco a nadie más- aclaro Clarión.

Meisy se puso a pensar un poco. A decir verdad, ella conocía a alguien pero podía no resultar, había algunas diferencias. Tenía que intentarlo, quizás todo podía llegar a salir bien y Clarión podía llegar a ser el hada más feliz del mundo. Además, estaba segura de que a su amigo le agradaría conocerla.

-Tengo una idea- exclamo el hada del mecho dorado al fin- pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana al atardecer.

-¿Por qué hasta mañana al atardecer?

-Porque estaré ocupada antes y tú también.

Meisy se miró al espejo y se ató una trenza.

-¿Aún sigues yendo a tierra firme? Meisy, me preocupa un poco que lo sigas haciendo.

-Él es un buen muchacho, no pasara nada.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y sin embargo algo malo había pasado. El muchacho había dicho que no creía en las hadas y Meisy murió.

Sin perder más tiempo termino de hacer lo que le faltaba y fue hasta el bosque del invierno.

Lejos de Pixie Hollow, en la Isla Skull rock, Zarina, un hada con el talento de la alquimia, estaba revisando el segundo árbol del polvillo. Debes en cuando ella iba revisarlo para que todo estuviera en orden y después venían otras hadas guardianas del polvillo para buscar varias raciones.

Ese segundo árbol había sido todo un beneficio para las hadas de nunca jamás. A pesar de todo el trabajo que había puesto y de todo lo que había logrado, Zarina aun quería más, quería seguir experimentando hasta descubrir algo…nuevo.

Mientras anotaba unas cosas en una pequeña libreta a Zarina se le empieza a erizar la piel. El lápiz que estaba en su mano se cae, siente frio, el ambiente se tornaba oscuro y una gota de sudor cayó de su frente. Entonces la vio, una nube negra apareció en el cielo.

Lo primero que pensó fue en huir, y estaba por hacerlo, pero cuando vio que esa nube estaba destruyendo el árbol que tanto le costó plantar no dudo en quedarse. Zarina, armada de valor, se acercó a la nube y la enfrento.

-Oye, aléjate de mí árbol- ordeno.

La nube se acercó a ella y antes que Zarina pudiera reaccionar, su mundo se oscureció por completo.

_**Con respecto a Tink y Terence, bueno yo realmente no se la respuesta esa pregunta XP, aunque a veces me gusta ponerme romántica con ellos.**_

_**Veamos:**_

_**Meisy: Amiga de Clarión, iba a tierra firme a encontrarse con un humano y muere cuando le dice que no cree en las hadas. Para más información, leer capítulo 21 de "la amiga de Fawn".**_

_**Creo que no tengo que aclarar otra cosa ¿o sí? Por las dudas:**_

_**Ruby: Ex Ministra de Invierno, novia de Dewey y posee un poder especial. Para más información leer "los cuadernos de Zafiro".**_

_**paolaesh:**__** Gracias, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :)**_

_**AkumuHoshi:**__** Bien, vamos por parte dijo Jack. Si, la nube y el libro son los que mencione antes en mi anterior fic. No sé qué clase de duda se te formo en la cabeza pero espero aclararte las cosas. Saludos.**_

_**Periwinkle12:**__** Agradezco tu comentario y más adelante explicare lo del libro.**_

_**Saludos :) **_


	4. La reunión

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de**_

_**Regrese, los dejo con la historia :D**_

_**La reunión**_

La Reina Clarión, Los cuatro Ministros y Dewey se reunieron en el palacio de Lord Milori. Todos se sentaron en una gran mesa rectangular. En la punta se sentaba la Reina Clarión, a un lado de ella se sentaba Lord Milori y del otro lado estaba Dewey.

-Ministros y Dewey-comenzó a decir Clarión- Lord Milori y yo tenemos una mala noticia que darles, la oscuridad ha regresado.

-¡¿Qué?!-el Ministro de la primavera se desesperó- Oooh no, estamos perdidos- se escondió de bajo de la mesa.

El resto de los Ministros también comenzaron a desesperarse. Ya habían debatido esto antes, sabían que él vendría, pero no esperaron a que fuera tan pronto, aun no estaban listos para enfrentarlo.

-Por favor-dijo Milori- mantengan la calma.

-Mantener la calma no es suficiente, las hadas corren peligro- se enojó el Ministro de otoño.

Todos empezaron a discutir entre todos. La Reina Clarión se quedó callada, pelearse no servía de nada. Dewey apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿No creen que están exagerando un poco?-interrumpió el guardián la pelea- solo un es un chico.

Los Ministros, Clarión y Milori se quedaron mirándolo. Evidentemente el Sparrowman más viejo no entendía a lo que se estaban refiriendo.

\- Era un simple chico cuando lo conocimos Dewey…un chico que causó grandes problemas-dijo la Ministra de Invierno.

-Pero fue un accidente.

-Dewey, no fue un accidente- intervino Milori- Intento matarnos a todos, es más…aguarda un segundo ¿Tú te refieres a Ziro?

En ese momento Dewey deseo que lo tragara la tierra. Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaban hablando de dos personas totalmente diferentes.

-¿Cuándo regreso Dewey? ¿Y por qué?- interrogo el Sr del invierno.

La Reina Clarión se interpuso en medio de los dos.

-¿Podrían decirme de que están hablando?-pidió Clarión- ¿Quién es Ziro?

-Un chico busca problemas que curiosamente no es tan diferente a la persona que nos enfrentamos-respondió Milori.

Cuando dijo eso Dewey se dio cuenta de quién era el hada de la que estaban hablando los Ministros y la Reina. El más viejo se molesto, no podía permitir que Lord Milori hablara así de Ziro. El muchacho había pasado por momentos difíciles y la idea de que hablaran así de él no le gustaba para nada.

Snowflake quiso intervenir pero no sabía que decir. Después del desastre que Ziro causo, Milori había dejado muy bien en claro que nadie volvería a tocar el asunto y el muchacho tenía que pagar su sentencia. Ella sabía que había sido un accidente pero si el chico no era capaz de controlarse era mejor tenerlo lejos. Sin embargo, todos conocían la bondad de Dewey, él no consideraba correcto las decisiones que el Sr. del Invierno tomo en ese momento y siempre estaba dispuesto a buscar otro tipo de solución.

-No lo trates así Milori - se enojó Dewey-, Ziro es muy diferente a la persona que te estas refiriendo.

\- Ziro es tan peligroso como él, todas las hadas de su tipo lo son.

-No es verdad- interrumpía Clarión, cruzándose de brazos, con un tono bastante serio y algo enojado-, Meisy no era así y tú lo sabes perfectamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Todos ahí conocían la trágica historia, todos sabían que su muerte era la razón por la que esto estaba ocurriendo y todos sabían que Clarión se sentía culpable por eso.

Esta discusión no iba a llevarlos a nada. Los Ministros estaban nerviosos mientras que Lord Milori y Dewey estaban enojados el uno con el otro. La Reina Clarión dio por terminada la reunión. Si seguían solo iban a seguir discutiendo de dos temas diferentes y no lograrían nada. Milori detuvo a Dewey antes de que se marchara.

-Quiero al chico fuera de aquí- ordeno con seriedad Milori.

-No sé de qué me hablas porque no tengo idea de donde está Ziro- Dewey sabía que no estaba bien mentirle pero no podía decirle que Ziro estaba en su casa.

-Es solo una advertencia por si lo llegas a ver.

Dewey se fue del palacio enojado y sin responder. Los únicos que quedaron fueron Milori y Clarión, quien todavía estaba algo molesta por el comentario que había hecho Sr. del Invierno. La Reina miraba hacia la ventana para contemplar la luna, sintió como su amado Sparrowman se acercaba a ella.

-Lo siento- se disculpó él mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro -, no fue mi intención decir ese comentario.

-Descuida, ya lo sé- Clarión lo miro a los ojos-. Es solo que me gustaría volver a verla.

\- A mí también…es gracias a ella que nos conocimos.

-Sí, ella y Hada Mary eran mis mejores amigas. Si estuviera aquí de seguro las cosas serían más fáciles y diferentes.

-Todo esto no sirve de nada- Milori coloco su mano en el hombro de Clarión- no podemos pensar en qué pasaría si ella estuviera aquí. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es relajarnos un poco.

-Tienes razón, pero antes dime ¿Qué sucedió con Ziro?

En el Salón del Invierno, Peri y Ziro seguían organizando los libros mientras se divertían. Ziro hacia bromas que le causaban mucha risa a Periwinkle. En el tiempo que llevaban ahí, Peri ya le había contado de su hermana, de sus amigas y de muchas cosas que había hecho.

-Necesito ese libro que tienes en la mano- le pidió Ziro a Peri.

-No te lo daré- Peri escondió el libro detrás de su espalda.

-Dame el libro Peri- Ziro se acercó más a ella.

-No voy hacerlo- retrocedió.

\- Que me des el libro- Ziro intento imitar la voz de Lord Milori otra vez- Te lo ordeno, soy el abuelo del invierno.

Ziro agarro a Peri de la cintura mientas intentaba volver a retroceder. El hada intentaba zafarse entre risas pero no podía hacerlo.

-Coff Coff… ¿Interrumpo algo?

Las dos jóvenes hadas se separaron algo avergonzados al ver a Dewey observándolos de manera sospechosa.

-Peri, vete a casa a descansar un poco- exclamo el guardián con un tono serio- Necesito hablar a solas con Ziro. Gracias por venir.

Por el tono de voz que tenía Dewey, no parecía ser nada bueno lo que había pasado con los Ministros y la Reina. Peri asintió con la cabeza, era mejor no interferir pero esperaba que no sucediera nada malo. No suponía que un Sparrowman con mechón rojo la miraba alejarse.

-Ve a despedirte de ellas si quieres pero no te tardes demasiado-le hablo Dewey mientras pasaba a su lado.

Ziro sonrió ante esas palabras. Salió del salón y detuvo a Periwinkle antes de que se alejara.

-Me divertí mucho contigo hoy-comento el chico.

-Yo también- sonrió Peri.

-Por favor, no le digas…no le digas a nadie que me viste aquí.

-Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie. Yo… ¿Puedo verte mañana?

-¿Mañana?

El hada entristeció al ver la expresión que puso su nuevo amigo. Por supuesto que no podía verlo, después de todo intentaba ocultarse y no quería que supieran que él estaba en ese lugar.

\- Creo que no está mal que nos veamos mañana antes de que me marche.

-¡Genial!- algo en esas palabras la alegraban y la entristecían al mismo tiempo- Te veré mañana aquí.

Una vez que se despidieron Ziro volvió a entrar al salón del invierno. Dewey lo estaba esperando en el pedestal. El Sparrowman más joven sentó en el piso mientras el guardián se acercaba a él y hacia lo mismo.

-No debería volver a verla- dijo abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza en ellas.

-Ziro, estas solo todo el tiempo, un amigo no sería mala idea- intento ayudarlo el guardián, colocando la mano en su espalda.

-¿Crees que querrá seguir siendo mi amiga cuando se entere lo que hice?

-No lo hiciste a propósito, yo estuve ahí cuando ocurrió. Además Periwinkle es una gran chica, muy bondadosa por cierto, estoy seguro que eso no le importara.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Milori?- Ziro prefirió cambiar de tema- ¿Se trata de mi de lo que estuvieron hablando?

-Bueno, no, no en realidad. Hablamos de otro tema pero por accidente le dije que estabas aquí.

-Me da lo mismo- se paró- de todas formas me iré y no regresare hasta el año próximo.

Ziro se fue hasta el cuarto que el guardián le había preparado. Dewey estaba muy preocupado por él. No podía dejar que Ziro viviera de esa manera por más tiempo.

Fue un día largo y complicado para el guardalibros. Y aún tenía que decirle a Ruby lo que había sucedido, no sin antes escuchar todas las locuras que había hecho en el día. De hecho, se estaba tardando demasiado, lo que quería decir que posiblemente el hada se la pasaría hablando hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Mas haya de Pixie Hollow, cerca de las montañas, unas nubes negras se formaron alrededor de una figura maligna.

-Muy bien mis compañeros- hablo el extraño ser- busquen seis hadas que les pedí, no fallen.

Las nubes negras se movieron por todas partes y desaparecieron en el aire. El extraño se rió de forma maligna ansioso por poner en marcha su maligno plan.

_**Lamento si me demoro chicos, es que mis profesores me tienen loca y subo de a poco cada capítulo de todas las historias. Lo peor que es que tengo una que ansió publicar pero no voy a hacerlo hasta haber terminado una de las que ya tengo. Tengan por seguro que no voy a abandonar ninguna.**_

_**paolaesh:**__** Gracias por tu comentario y perdón por la demora. **_

_**AkumuHoshi:**__** Yo espero no haberte confundido más de lo que estabas jiji. Mencionare que es lo que ocurrió con ella. Y si, ella será importante. **_

_**Mil Rosa:**__** Que buen que te guste su relación, habrá más de ellas en los próximos capitulo XD Jeje**_

_**Kryo de Jamir:**__** ¿A Anna? No me di cuenta jaja, pensé esa escena hace mucho, incluso mucho antes de ver la película Frozen. Zirowinkle, me gusta cómo suena jaja**_


	5. Secuestro

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

**Siento desde el fondo del alma la demora, es que estaba muy muy muy ocupada. Pero aquí les traigo el cap, disfruten.**

_**Secuestro**_

Ese día las hadas de invierno hacían su trabajo de todos los días. Spike, como siempre, estaba descansando en una hoja sin prestarle mucha atención a las demás hadas y a la vida misma. Una bola de nieve cae en su cara interrumpiendo su pacifico descanso. Se levantó con enojo y se encontró con la cara de Stone. El Sparrowman era rubio y tenía ojos color miel. Usaba una remera y pantalones azul oscuro y su calzado era negro.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que interrumpirme?- le pregunto Spike molesta.

\- ¿Interrumpirte en qué?- se burló Stone- Te la pasas durmiendo todo el tiempo.

-Exacto, interrumpes mis momentos de tranquilidad.

-De todas formas debo aparecer hasta en tus sueños así que creo que es lo mismo.

Spike sacudió la cabeza de forma nerviosa para tratar de que no se notara mucho el rubor en sus mejillas. Se dio cuenta como sus amigas, Periwinkle y Gliss, se reían detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres para empezar?- Dijo Spike con mala gana.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-No.

-Excelente, te veré después del trabajo.

Periwinkle y Gliss se sentaron sin poder aguantar más la risa. Spike tuvo que mirarlas de mala forma para que se dejaran de reír, aunque mucho no resulto.

\- ¿Acaso estas sordo o qué?- le grito Spike roja como un tomate mientras el sparrowman se alejaba.

\- No llegues tarde, preciosa- fue lo único que Stone respondió.

El hada de pelo corto no podía creerlo, Stone era más difícil de lo que ella pensaba, por más mal que lo tratará él siempre se salía con la suya. Quizás era por eso que no le desagradaba tanto. Periwinkle y Gliss se sentaron a su lado.

-Una palabra y te asesino- se apresuró a decir Spike.

-Jaja vamos amiga- la ánimo Periwinkle-. Stone es un buen chico, dale una oportunidad.

-Es verdad- continuo Gliss- no entiendo porque lo tratas tan mal.

\- Por favor amiga- suplico Spike tomando el brazo de Peri- no me dejes sola con él.

-Mmm bueno yo…es que…tengo otros planes- Periwinkle se pasó la mano por el cuello-. Saldré con alguien hoy.

Tanto Spike como Gliss se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ahora era Peri al que intentaba cubrir el color de sus mejillas.

-Jojo ¿Quién es el afortunado?-pregunto Gliss.

-Aaaahh por favor, es solo un amigo- se avergonzó Periwinkle.

\- Solo respóndenos algo- dijo Spike- ¿Lo conocemos?

-Noo…lo conoce nadie en realidad- tantas preguntas ya la estaban poniendo nerviosa-. Oigan ya tengo que irme o voy a llegar tarde.

Periwinkle se alejó antes de que pudieran hacerle otra pregunta.

-Tendrás que presentárnoslo algún día- dijo en voz alta Spike antes de que Peri se perdiera a la vista.

En el lado cálido Fawn y Ronnie, otra hada de los animales, estaban terminando de construir unos nidos para las aves. La construcción iba algo lenta, Fawn no ponía todo su esfuerzo y Ronnie ya comenzaba a cansarse. Mucho no se sorprendía, el día anterior, cuando estaban con Ruby, Fawn estaba igual que ahora

-¿Podrías decirme que es lo que te pasa?-pregunto Ronnie- Desde ayer que tu comportamiento es extraño.

-Nada- respondió Fawn con amargura.

Y cuando decía nada quería decir que algo estaba sucediendo. Ronnie dejo todo a un lado y se acercó más a Fawn.

-Vamos, te sentirás mejor cuando lo digas.

Fawn no estaba segura si hablar de eso iba a servir de algo pero tampoco tenía sentido evadir el tema por más tiempo.

-Sera su cumpleaños- dijo al fin Fawn.

Ronnie abrió los ojos, algo sorprendida, ahora entendía todo. Hacia bastante tiempo que Fawn no hablaba sobre eso y quizás recordar el hecho de era su cumpleaños la deprimía un poco pero ¿Qué es lo que quería Fawn realmente?

-¿Quieres ir?- pregunto Ronnie.

-Bueno, creo que eso es algo obvio.

-¿Y entonces por qué no vas?

-Claro que no, no desobedeceré las órdenes otra vez y además ¿Qué lograría con ir?

-¿Tener tu mente en paz?

\- No estoy para juegos.

-¿Quién está jugando? Recuerda que le hiciste una promesa, quizás es por eso que estas algo amargada, y Ruby siempre nos dice "cuando un hada hace una promesa siempre debe cumplirla".

No había ninguna duda de que Ruby había tenido una fuerte influencia en ellas dos. Fawn se dejó caer al piso, ya no tenía más ganas de hablar del tema.

-Sabes-continúo Ronnie-, ya se lo que te va animar.

-Tenemos que terminar el nido.

-En el estado en que estas no lo terminaremos nunca.

Ronnie tomo el brazo de Fawn y se fueron donde estaban las hadas del jardín

En el salón del Invierno Dewey estaba escribiendo en uno de sus libros algo deprimido, aún seguía mal por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con Lord Milori. No le gustaba discutir con él y menos cuando la cosa se trataba de Ziro. No era la primera vez que se pelaban por ese tema, Dewey confiaba en que Ziro era un buen chico y Milori lo consideraba una amenaza para las hadas y eso no ayudaba en nada. Lo peor de todo es que Dewey no sabía cuánto tiempo Sr del Invierno iba a estar enojado, más sabiendo la preocupación que tenía debido al regreso de la oscuridad. Una bola de nieve fue arrojada justo al rostro de Dewey despertándolo de su trance.

-¡Ruby!- se quejó Dewey mientras se quitaba la nieve de su rostro- Por favor, ya no somos adolescentes.

-No seas aguafiestas- contesto Ruby-. Nunca se es grande para ciertas cosas.

Dewey no respondió, no tenía tiempo para los juegos Ruby. Desdés que llego no tenía un solo minuto de paz, aunque a veces le resultaba gracioso tenerla al lado. Pero ahora no era tiempo de bromas.

-Ruby, ya basta de juegos, se supone que eres un buen ejemplo- dijo por fin Dewey.

-No veo porque- se defendió el hada- ya no soy la Ministra de Invierno. Vamos Dewey…tenía que hacer algo para que cambiaras esa cara de muerto.

Dewey se acercó a ella negando con la cabeza.

-Perdona cariño- se disculpó Dewey- es que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar y esto que sucedió con Milori me tiene inquieto.

-Relájate Dewey- los ojos grises de Ruby se encontraron con los de Dewey-, Milori está muy preocupado por el enemigo y enterarse de que el chico anda por aquí lo puso algo nervioso. Son muchas cosas por un día y eso hizo que hiciera implosión contigo pero estoy segura de que en el fondo se siente terrible de haberte tratado así.

Dewey lo pensó unos rato y se dio cuenta que en parte Ruby tenía razón. Milori estaba muy preocupado, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar toda la situación.

-Jajaii Ruby, no sé cómo he podido vivir sin ti todos estos años.

-Oohh vamos tesoro, soy genial pero no es para tanto.

-Y como siempre nada modesta.

Dewey se acercó más a los labios de Ruby.

-Por favor, hay gente aquí.

Los dos se sobre saltaron y Ziro no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción.

-¿Ese es el joven?- pregunto Ruby al odio del guardián.

Dewey le había contado acerca del chico pero no lo había conocido formalmente.

-Así es- contesto el guardalibros.

Ruby se acercó más a Ziro de forma emocionada y lo examino de pies a la cabeza, incluso miro dentro de su boca y también los ojos rojos del muchacho con mucha atención

-No hay duda-dijo el hada- tienes un buen corazón

Ziro trato de sonreír ante el comentario.

Periwinkle llego en ese momento lista para pasar un buen rato con su nuevo amigo. Ruby la saludo, después tomo a Dewey de las alas y se lo llevo a otra habitación para que pudieran estar solos.

-Bien- hablo Peri- ¿Qué haremos?

-Adentrémonos más al bosque y te enseñare algo.

Peri asintió con alegría y salieron del salón del invierno. No se imaginaron que Ruby y Dewey veían cuando se iban.

-Cielos, que emocionante- dijo Ruby- Dewey ¿Podemos seguirlos?

-Déjalos en paz, Ruby.

-Es que me recuerda a nuestra primera cita.

Dewey se acomodó los anteojos recordando aquella situación. Había sido el día más loco de su vida y había sucedido muchas cosas que no había escrito en el cuaderno que relataban su historia de amor. En realidad, por más cruel que sonara, deseaba que esa cita fuera totalmente diferente a la suya.

-Ruby ¿Quieres que demos un paseo?- le ofreció Dewey, ya que en ese momento una caminata con su amada no le venía nada mal.

-Jojojj seguro.

En la parte cálida de Pixie Hollow, Tinkerbell y Terence estaban en la playa buscando algunas cosas perdidas que la artesana necesitaba para terminar su nuevo invento.

-Oye Tink ¿Cuántos botones necesitas?-pregunto Terence.

-Unos siete aunque sea y si encuentras uno de esos pinceles gigantes mejor.

-Espero que esta cosa no explote como la última vez.

-Pero esa vez la culpa la tuvo Vidia por estar molestando- Tink se puso roja al recordad aquella situación.

-Relájate, Tink, solo estoy jugando.

-Sí, lo sé. Apurémonos ya, quiero terminar esto cuando antes.

Los dos siguieron recorriendo la playa en busca de los botones y posibles objetos perdidos que Tinkerbell podría necesitar para su nuevo invento.

De repente una nube negra se forma en el cielo, Tink y Terence quedaron unos minutos paralizados, al ver que la nube se acercaba más a ellos salieron volando. Se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron pero, para mala suerte de Tink, su vestido se enganchó en la rama de un árbol. Terence se detuvo para ayudarla tirando del vestido para que se separara de la rama pero lo conseguía.

Tinkerbell vio como la nube se acercaba cada vez más a ellos. Era inútil, sabía que Terence no la abandonaría y solo tenía una salida.

-Créeme, esto me duele más a mí de lo que te dolerá a ti.

-¿Qué?

Tinkerbell le dio una patada en el estómago y Terence cayo adolorido al piso.

La nube negra cubrió a Tinkerbell y desapareció con ella en el aire.

Terence miro hacia arriba y de un lado al otro ¿Dónde se había ido esa cosa? No perdió más tiempo y fue hasta el árbol del polvillo a decirle a la Reina Clarión lo que había sucedido.

Mientras tanto en el estanque las hadas del agua estaban trabajando pacíficamente. Silvermist estaba con Iridessa fabricando una arcoíris. Marina, otra hada del agua, estaba con ellas ayudándolas.

-Solo unas tres más y podremos descansar- dijo Silv.

-Hablas como si hubieras trabajados tres días seguidos sin parar- bromeo Marina.

-Oh vamos ¿Quién no piensa en el descanso debes en cuándo?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- la apoyo Iridessa.

Las tres rieron.

-Ya, sigamos con esto si es que queremos terminar- siguió hablando Silv.

Pero las tres hadas no iban a poder continuar con su trabajo porque, justo en ese preciso instante, una nube negra se formó en el cielo para interrumpirlas. Esta nube se dividió en dos y se dirigieron hacia las hadas que se encontraban allí. Todas empezaron a escapar con terror.

Una de las nubes se fusionó con el agua del estanque creando un remolino que empapo a varias de las hadas. La mayoría de ellas pudieron escapar corriendo pero Dess y Silv no tuvieron tanta suerte porque el agua las había golpeado fuerte causando que se desmayaran. Las dos nubes se acercaron a ellas y se las llevaron, desapareciendo en el aire. Marina vio todo desde unos arbustos, por suerte el agua no la había mojado. No podía quedase ahí sin hacer nada así que fue a decirle todo a la Reina Clarión.

Rosetta y otras hadas del jardín estaban pintando unas flores sin darse cuenta de que dos traviesas hadas de los animales estaban preparando una trampa, aunque en realidad una de ellas tenía muy pocas ganas de cooperar por más de que se tratara de hacer una broma. Ronnie y Fawn estaban detrás de unos arbustos con unos canastos llenos de moras en mal estado ¿El plan? arrojárselas a las hadas del jardín.

-Amiga- dijo Ronnie- si esto no te anima no sé qué lo hará.

Ronnie se dio vuelta para arrojar una de las moras y se encontró con un hada del jardín pelirroja de ojos verdes mirándolas de mala forma con los brazos cruzados.

-Para la próxima-sugirió Rosetta- trata de que las moras no tengan tanto olor a rancio.

-No tiene caso, se la sabe todas-susurro Fawn mientras se sentaba en el piso y acomodaba el peso de su cabeza en su mano.

Ronnie olvido la broma y decidió darse por vencida.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- preguntó Rosetta.

Ronnie se acercó al oído del hada del jardín y le dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No entiendo porque se lo dices al oído- exclamo Fawn- de todas formas se de lo que están hablando.

-Pensé que era mejor no decirlo enfrente de ti para no deprimirte más de lo que estas- se explicó Ronnie.

Rosetta se acercó más Fawn para ver si podía ayudarla de alguna forma aunque no sabía cómo.

-Estoy segura de que la Reina Clarión te dejara ir si se lo pides.

-Pero, ya se lo dije a Ronnie, aun así no sé qué lograre. No podré hacer lo mismo de la última vez.

Rosetta trato de decir algo pero los gritos de las hadas del jardín la interrumpieron. Ronnie, Rosetta y Fawn salieron de los arbustos y vieron a dos nubes negras persiguiendo a las hadas. Rosetta vio a su amiga Chloe atrapada en una rama y fue a ayudarla. Mientras tanto la otra nube fue en dirección hacia donde estaban las dos hadas de los animales que intentaban escapar como todas las demás, estaba a punto de alcanzar a Ronnie pero Fawn la empujo a un lado haciendo que la nube la atrapara.

-¡FAWN!- grito Ronnie.

Escucho que Rosetta gritaba y regreso para ayudarla. Lamentablemente lo único que pudo ver fue a Chloe en el piso intentando levantarse.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-se alarmo Ronnie, ayudando a Chloe a ponerse de pie.

-Esa cosa se llevó a Rosetta.

Ronnie miro para todos lados, no había rastros de esas cosas, parecía como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

-Escucha, quédate aquí y avisa a los demás. Yo iré con la Reina Clarión.

Las dos hadas se separaron y fueron hacer lo suyo.

En el árbol del polvillo Vidia entro al cuarto donde la Reina Clarión la estaba esperando. Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que el hada de vuelo veloz se metía en problemas iba hablar con la Reina. Vida se sentó en el escritorio y coló sus pies arriba de él mientras sus manos descansaban detrás de su cabeza.

-No entiendo porque esto ya no me sorprende-dijo Clarión sin importarle la reacción el hada.

-Porque soy mejor de lo que usted cree.

Terence entro de repente a la habitación, sobresaltando tanto a la Reina como a Vidia.

-¡Una nube negra secuestro a Tinkerbell!- soltó el Sparrowman sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- se alarmo la Reina poniendo se dé pie.

\- Imagino que no tendremos que ir por ella ¿Verdad?- hablo Vidia.

La Reina estaba a punto de regañarla pero justo llego Marina.

-¡Iridessa y Silvermist fueron secuestradas!- se desesperó el hada del agua.

Detrás de Marina llego Ronnie y con eso Clarión supuso lo peor.

-Una nube negra apareció de la nada y se llevó a Rosetta y a Fawn.

-¡No son nubes, son sombras!- les corrigió la Reina.

Todos se quedaron algo impresionados ante esa reacción ¿Cómo que eran sombras? ¿Qué sabia la Reina Clarión?

-Muchachos- continúo Clarión sacudiendo la cabeza-, por favor relájense. Mandare un grupo de hadas exploradoras a que las busquen. Viola- Llamo.

Viola entro a la habitación e hizo una reverencia ante la Reina.

-Necesito que le mandes un mensaje a Lord Milori- Ordeno Clarión.

-Entendido, su majestad.

Antes de que Viola saliera a dar su mensaje, un hada sanadora apareció en la habitación. Clarión la miro con cara de "esto no puede estar pasando".

-Reina Clarión- comenzó el hada sanadora-, tiene que venir conmigo enseguida.

En el bosque del invierno, Gliss volaba pacíficamente. La actitud del hada cambio cuando vio una misteriosa figura a pocos metros de ella.

-Una bellota negra que flota-susurro Gliss.

La bellota se fue alejando hacia el bosque y Gliss emocionada la siguió hasta perderse.

_**Momento de pausar. **_

_**Siento la demora pero continuare la historia, lo que pasa es que recién ahora empecé las vacaciones. **_

_**Están por estrenar la nueva película de Tinkerbell Wiii…Y Ginnifer Goodwin, actriz de Once Upon a Time, hace la voz de Fawn, eso lo hace mucho mejor wiiiiiiiiii…**_

_**Dudo que adapte la historia a la última película. No lo sé en realidad, depende de lo que vea, quizás me de ideas.**_

_**AkumuHoshi:**__** No falta mucho para que se te aclaren algunas cosas. Lamento la demora, gracias por comentar.**_

_**Mil Rosas:**__** Siéndote honesta, a Ruby la estaba reservando para este capítulo y te aseguro que seguirá apareciendo más seguido jjiji. Saludos.**_

_**kari:**__** Siento la demora, me alegra que la historia te guste. Saludos :) **_


	6. Destierro

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

_**Y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. **_

_ **Se me olvido de mencionarles algo en el anterior capitulo. Marina es un personaje de Disney hadas, es la compañera de Silvermist en los Pixie Hollow Games. **_

Destierro

Ziro y Periwinkle volaron por un largo rato. Peri ya se estaba impacientando un poco porque quería saber qué es lo que Ziro quería mostrarle.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunto Peri.

\- Aguarda un minuto y te lo diré- contestó aterrizando en la rama de un árbol.

Ziro coloco su mano en árbol y cerró los ojos. Peri lo miro con curiosidad ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Era la primera vez que veía a alguien comportarse de esa forma.

-Creo que podemos quedarnos aquí- dijo Ziro una vez que retiro la mano del árbol.

-Mmm…bien ¿y qué hacemos?

\- ¿Algunas vez has surfeado en el aire?

Periwinkle lo miro sorprendida. Jamás había hecho eso y jamás lo hubiera pensado. Es decir ¿Qué tenía de divertido surfear con el aire? Después de todo tenia alas y era lo mismo ¿O no?

-No- respondió Peri-, pero no entiendo ¿Surfear en el aire? Si podemos volar.

-Ja…no, no es lo mismo.

Ziro se agacho y sacudió un poco la nieve que había en la rama. Luego movió sus dedos haciendo que una hoja verde creciera en la rama. Periwinkle se quedó con la boca abierta cuando hizo eso. Nunca antes había visto a un hada hacer eso. Sabía perfectamente que en el lado cálido las hadas del jardín podían hacer crecer flores pero Ziro era un hada de invierno ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera eso? ¿Y cómo era posible que algo como eso pudiera crecer en un lugar como en el bosque del invierno?

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Solo digamos- interrumpió el Sparrowman- que soy un poco diferente a los demás.

-¿Y puedes hacer más cosas?- pregunto Peri sonriendo.

-Sí, pero…no todo es bueno ¿Quieres que te muestre lo de surfear en el aire o no?

Periwinkle asintió con la cabeza. Ziro arranco la hoja del árbol para colocarla debajo de sus pies. Acto seguido aplaudió y un fuerte viento apareció de repente causando que la hoja donde él estaba parado comenzara a elevarse. Peri cayo de la rama sin tener control de sus alas y Ziro la tomo por detrás, enredado sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, antes de que el viento la separara de él.

-¡Vamos a caer!-dijo el hada notando que estaban a punto de tocar el suelo.

Ziro movió uno de sus brazos para que el viento guiara la hoja hacia arriba. De apoco la hoja se dejó llevar por la fuerza del ventisca.

Peri se aferró más a Ziro.

-Tranquila- le susurro el Sparrowman al oído- siente viento a tu alrededor.

Periwinkle cerró los ojos y sintió como el viento golpeaba su cara. La hoja se movía de arriba abajo y de un lado al otro. El hada de escarcha comenzó a reír debido a la diversión y la adrenalina. Ziro aterrizo suavemente la hoja sobre el piso. Ya en el suelo, Peri se movió de manera nerviosa. La sensación de haber estado en el aire de esa manera había sido increíble.

-Eso fue genial- dijo Peri sentándose-. Mira, me tiemblan las manos.

Ziro se sentó a su lado dejando escapar una risa.

-Relájate- la tranquilizo Ziro-, tus manos dejaran de temblar pronto.

-Es que esto es… tan divertido jaja. Me encantaría tanto que Tinkerbell te conociera.

-Ella y tú hacen todo juntas ¿Verdad?

-Si- dijo Peri abrazando sus rodillas-, ella es, además de mi hermana, mi mejor amiga. Es una gran persona, aunque hay veces que se enoja con facilidad-dijo eso ultimo riendo.

Ziro desvío la mirada un rato. No quería que más hadas supieran de él, pero si Tinkerbell era igual que Peri quizás no estaría mal conocerla. Tal vez si lo hacía podría demostrar que era una buena persona a pesar del desastre que había ocasionado y ya no tendría que esconderse. Tenía la posibilidad de que incluso Lord Milori retirara la sentencia que le había puesto.

-Bueno…-hablo el muchacho- quizás no esté mal quedarme un día más para conocerla.

Instintivamente Periwinkle coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para darle un abrazo amistoso, soltando una risita. El cuerpo de Ziro se tensó a causa del abrazo. Nadie lo había tratado de esa manera antes. Dewey lo apreciaba, lo trataba muy bien, le brindaba su amistad y lo aceptaba tal cual era. Pero jamás se sentía de esa manera con él.

El chillido de una lechuza hizo que los dos se separaran. Ziro cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, esto se iba a poner mal.

Lord Milori aterrizo a Frost, su lechuza, enfrente de las dos hadas. Desmonto de él con mala cara y se acercó a Ziro y a Periwinkle.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- exigió saber Lord Milori ignorando por completo la idea de que Peri estaba al lado del muchacho.

-Relájate, anciano- se burló Ziro-, no he hecho nada malo.

\- ¡Sera mejor que me trates con respeto, niño! Pongamos las cosas en claro, tú estás desterrado.

Esa última palabra fue una bomba para Periwinkle. Ahora entendía porque Ziro no quería que nadie supiera que estaba en Pixie Hollow. El destierro solo era para aquellos que representaban una amenaza o bien era para quienes se rebelaban contra sus gobernantes. No, Ziro no podía ser capaz de hacer algo como eso… ¿Verdad? Peri miro al Sparrowman más joven y noto una expresión de tristeza con algo de vergüenza y enojo en sus ojos.

-Quiero que te alejes de aquí- continúo el Sr del invierno- y no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a otra hada de Pixie Hollow ¿Entendiste?

Ziro coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos. No tenía ganas de escuchar un sermón y menos que menos tenía ganas de soportar el enojo de Lord Milori.

-Me voy de aquí- dijo Ziro dándose vuelta.

-¡No!- grito Peri que aún no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- No, tú no eres mal chico.

El hada tomo el brazo de Ziro pero este se zafo enseguida de manera brusca.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- hablo Ziro con un tono molesto-. Yo soy…peligroso.

Ziro salió volando sin escuchar las suplicas de Periwinkle.

-Mantente alejada de ese chico- ordeno Milori.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?- volvió a gritar Peri mirando a Milori con enfado.

El Sr del invierno observo algo atónito a Peri por su reacción, ya que no era común en ella.

-Usted no lo conoce- continuo el hada-. Ziro es un buen chico….

-¿A si?- interrumpió Milori- ¿Sabes que por culpa de él varias vidas se perdieron en una noche?

Periwinkle no supo que pensar al oír eso ¿Ziro había sido responsable de la muerte de algunas hadas? No, se negaba a creer eso. Ellos dos habían pasado poco tiempo, pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para demostrarle que Ziro no era una mala persona ¿Por qué creía eso de él? No lo sabía, solo lo creía. Peri trato de irse pero Frost se puso delante de ella impidiéndole el paso.

-Hay algo más que tengo que decirte- dijo Lord Milori

-¿Qué?- hablo el hada en tono burlón e irónico, demostrándole que no tenía ganas de escucharlo- ¿Mi hermana fue secuestrada?

Lord Milori bajo la mirada apretando sus nudillos. El corazón de Peri casi se detiene al ver esa expresión.

-No…p-p por favor dígame que Tink…-el hada no pudo terminar la frase.

-Lo siento.

Periwinkle se dejó caer al piso sin poder contener las lágrimas. Lord Milori intento acercarse a ella para poder ayudarla pero antes de poder hacerlo Peri salió volando.

Viola le había contado a Milori del secuestro de Tink y de las otras hadas hacia un rato. El plan de su enemigo parecía ponerse en marcha. Si era así Milori tenía que apresurarse antes de que más hadas corran peligro y antes de que algo malo le ocurra a Clarión.

La Reina llego al hospital junto con el hada sanadora que había ido a la oficina en su búsqueda. Las dos entraron a una habitación del hospital y Clarión pudo ver a Zarina acostada sobre una cama. Estaba herida, con varias vendas sobre su cuerpo, tenía un moretón a un costado del labio y otro en el ojo.

-¡¿Qué le sucedió?!- pregunto Clarión con un tono de horror en su voz.

-Dijo que la atacaron en Skull Rock y nada más- explico la sanadora-. Unas hadas guardianas del polvillo estaban preocupadas porque no había regresado a Pixie Hollow y cuando fueron a su búsqueda la encontraron así y al segundo árbol destruido.

La Reina asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que comprendía lo que dijo. El hada sanadora no tenía idea de que Clarión sabía perfectamente quien fue capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad. Su objetivo era el segundo árbol y Zarina termino siendo una pobre víctima de lo sucedido.

El hada sanadora hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación para que la Reina pudiera hablar a solas con la paciente.

Clarión se acercó a Zarina, quien abrió los ojos al escuchar sus pasos.

-Reina…-Zarina trato de decir algo pero se sentía muy débil para hacerlo.

-Shh…Tranquila, no te esfuerces. Puedo venir luego si te sientes muy mal.

Zarina negó con la cabeza. Tenía que decírselo no importara que.

-Nubes negras me atacaron y…

El hada termino quedándose sin fuerzas. Clarión prefirió dejarla descansar, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el picaporte de la puerta escucho otro susurro de Zarina.

-Polvillo plateado.

La Reina sintió un apretón en el estómago al escuchar la frase. "No" pensó en su cabeza, la situación se estaba complicando aún más.

Era de noche en tierra firme, el cielo estaba nublado, el viento soplaba fuerte y una cruda tormenta se estaba aproximando.

En una casa, elegante pero pequeña, había una joven, casi adolescente, de nombre Lizzy escribiendo uno de sus diario de campo acerca de las luciérnagas. Ya siendo una niña de trece años llevaba escribiendo bastantes diarios de campo sobre distintas cosas, es un pasatiempo que su padre le había terminado de contagiar. También era una muchacha que salía a divertirse de vez en cuando, no es que se la pasaba encerrada haciendo siempre lo mismo. De repente siente un extraño escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Lizzy miro de un lado a otro, solo así diviso una pequeña casita que ella había creado hace algunos años atrás. Eso le hizo sentir que algo malo estaba sucediendo y no sabía bien que es lo que la tenía intranquila. Se le levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada, dejando el diario de campo a un lado, para ir hacia donde estaba la casita y tocarla con las manos para recordar el motivo por el que la había construido. Sonrió al acordarse que era para que un hada entrara en ella y luego pudieran hacerse amigas. Era extraño, los recuerdo de ese verano, cuando había hecho la casita, eran borrosos. Solo sabía que había tenido un desacuerdo con su padre pero al final todo se había solucionado. Pero había algo más, un pequeño detalle que la había ayudado y la había hecho feliz. Ahora mismos sentía que ese pequeño detalle era una persona y esa persona estaba en peligro.

-Espero que nada malo te ocurra…-susurro Lizzy.

En otra casa, bastante más grande que la anterior, había un niño, Peter, entrando a su habitación molesto con sus padres. Peter estaba enojado porque quería jugar a fuera pero sus padres le dijeron que no porque estaba a punto de llover. Era absurdo, solo era lluvia, cuando tenía que bañarse se estaba mojando. Así que ¿Cuál era el problema? Si de todas formas era lo mismo… ¿O no? No le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que sus padres acababan de arruinarle su diversión.

Peter le dio una patada a unos juguetes y papeles que estaban en el piso sin darse cuenta de que había pateado su flauta, uno de sus objetos más preciados, hacia la pared. El pequeño se sintió mal por eso y fue a recogerla, solo ahí sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Algo extraño, quizás malo, estaba ocurriendo y por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en el hada que había conocido el último verano.

-Me pregunto dónde estarás, Tink- dijo Peter preocupado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Por otro lado, en una mansión, había una adolescente, Alex, también en su habitación recostada en su cama leyendo uno de sus libros de misterio. A su lado se encontraba su fiel compañero Alfa, un perro Breton, haciéndole compañía. La ventana de la habitación se abre de golpe a causa del viento. Por esto, los papeles y otras cosas que estaban en el cuarto vuelan por los aires. Alex dejo el libro a un lado y fue corriendo hacia la ventana para cerrarla

-Vamos- dijo entre dientes haciendo fuerza para cerrar la ventana.

Luego de unos minutos de luchar contra el viento logro cerrarla. Alex se dejó caer al suelo mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente. Soltó suspiro de fastidio al ver su habitación hecha un desastre.

-Excelente- afirmo levantando su vista hacia arriba.

Alfa empujo con su hocico un hoja hacia su deña.

-¿Qué tienes, amigo?- pregunto la joven mientras agarraba la hoja que su perro le estaba acercando.

Alex frunció el ceño de tristeza y por alguna razón sintió una sensación fuerte en el corazón. En la hoja estaba el dibujo de un hada con trenza. El verano pasado había visto a una muchacha idéntica pero no era un hada. Supuestamente se habían dicho que se volverían a ver pero Alex no estaba muy seguro de ello ahora. Por alguna razón entendía que la situación por la cual no se veían era algo complicada.

-Donde quiera que estés espero que te encuentres bien- hablo Alex en tono algo triste.

Alfa apoyo su cabeza sobre las piernas de su dueña mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

_**Oigan, si piensan que voy a dejar a Zarina en toda la historia en una cama están totalmente confundidos XP**_

_**Vi la nueva película de Tinkerbell X3 y la ame. Sin embargo…pasaron algunas escenas en las que me sentía algo rara, sobre todo llegando más final de la película jiji.**_

_**kari2210:**__** Hola, lamento la demora. La tardanza se ha vuelto algo muy común en mí por varias cosas que tengo que hacer pero estoy dispuesta a terminar todas las historias. Saludos.**_

_**Kryo de Jamir:**__** Muchas gracias por Review. Debo decir que a mí también me alegra mucho regresar *3*…y hay tanto de lo que quiero mencionar en esta historia. **_

_**Nanu:**__** Yo diría que Spike no esta tan acostumbrada a que hadas como Stone se le acerquen de esa manera jajaj XD. Saludos.**_

_**Mil Rosas:**__** Bien, no tenía idea quien era Applejack y Rainbow Dash así que me puse a investigar y me di cuenta de que era de My my little pony. Me puse ver algunos capítulos y me di cuenta de que es verdad. A primera vista me di cuenta de que Applejack se parece a Fawn pero ver algunas actitudes de Rainbow Dash también me recuerda a ella. Bastante loco jaja. Saludos.**_

_**Chicken:**__** Podría hace una historia con una serie de One-shot que se entrelazan donde relato un poco la amistad de Clarión, Mary y Meisy pero tendría que esperar a publicar otros capítulos para hacerlo. **_

_**AkumuHoshi:**__** Sip, las chicas fueron secuestradas por sombras, incluyendo a Gliss. Estaba esperando hasta este capítulo para poner a Zarina pero volverá a aparecer. Saludos. **_


	7. La oscuridad

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

_**La oscuridad**_

-¡Gliss!... ¡Gliss!

Spike llevaba cerca de una hora llamando a Gliss. Ella le había dicho que se iría por un rato y luego regresaría pero no lo hizo. No le importaba mucho en realidad, solo la buscaba para no estar sola con…

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?

Spike apretó la mandíbula, furiosa al escuchar la voz de ese Sparrowman que desde que llego lo único que hacía era hacerle la vida imposible. Stone trataba de contener la risa ante la reacción del hada de escarcha, él si estaba enamorado de Spike y sabía que si quería ganarse su corazón de piedra iba tener que ser rudo con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Spike de mala gana.

-Vamos a salir ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

-Yo no recuerdo haber aceptado y creo que eres un…

Stone interrumpió colocándole su mano en la boca. El hada movió la cabeza a un costado para zafarse de su mano.

-Oye que…

Stone volvió a callarla de la misma forma.

-No hables- dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz-, escucha.

Spike volvió a zafarse de la mano de Stone y escucho con mala gana. De pronto su mala cara cambio a una cara de susto, que en realidad trato de disimular. Escucharon unas risas que resonaban como un eco en el cielo.

-Ven, vallamos con los demás- dijo Stone tomando de la mano de Spike.

Dewey y Ruby llegaron al salón del invierno riendo después su paseo. Estaban a punto de besarse pero Ruby aparto Dewey antes de tocar sus labios cuando escucho a alguien llorando.

-¿Lo escuchas?- le pregunto Ruby.

Dewey asintió y fue con ella hacia la habitación que estaba detrás del pedestal. Los dos vieron a Periwinkle en el medio del cuarto arrodillada con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos. Ruby fue volando a toda velocidad hacia ella y luego coloco su mano en el hombro de Peri. Ella no sabía porque estaba ahí. En esos momentos quería estar sola pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Tranquila- la consoló Ruby.

Dewey se colocó en enfrente de Peri y al igual que Ruby le coloco la mano en el hombro.

-¿Sucedió algo con Ziro?- quiso saber Dewey tratando de imaginar la situación.

-Ss...Si pp…pero no es por eso que lloro- contestó levantando la vista para mirar al guardalibros- Tink fue secuestrada.

Dewey se alarmo al escuchar eso. No tenía que ser adivino para saber quien la había secuestrado. Ruby también se dio cuenta, la única pregunta que los dos tenían era ¿Por qué? Que podían tener ella que le sirviera. Antes de preguntar todo lo sucedido ayudaron a Peri a levantarse e intentaron clamarla. Una vez tranquila, Periwinkle les conto todo lo que había sucedido con Ziro y lo que había ocurrido con Milori después, la preocupación de Dewey aumento por eso.

-Te dije que debíamos seguirlos- susurro Ruby al oído del guardián, asegurándose de que Peri no la escuchara.

Dewey rodo los ojos e hizo caso omiso al comentario. Estaba a punto de decirle algo a Peri pero justo antes de hacerlo Stone y Spike entraron al salón del invierno algo preocupados

-Dewey tienes que venir a ver esto- dijo Spike.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestiono el viejo Sparrowman.

-Parece que hay problemas con el árbol del polvillo- respondió Stone-, ya casi no fluye polvillo aquí.

Dewey y Ruby se miraron, sabiendo que las cosas estaban por empeorar aún más. Peri decidió hacer un poco a un lado el tema de su hermana y de Ziro y decidió prestarle más atención a lo que pasaba ahora con el árbol. Todos salieron del salón para ir hacia donde fluía el polvillo de hada.

Varias hadas de invierno estaban alrededor de la rama donde caía el polvillo, Slush era el que estaba más cerca y había colocado su mano en la rama. Dewey se abrió paso entre todos y fue hacia el polvillo, ya casi quedaba poco.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Dewey dándole un golpecito a la vieja rama con su basto.

-Quizás el árbol está enfermo- comento Slush.

-No, es otra cosa- dijo una voz más grabe y más seria.

Las hadas se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar a Lord Milori que se habían aterrizado su lechuza al lado del estanque donde caía el polvillo. Snowflake estaba con él en ese momento. Todos se quedaron mirando la rama hasta que la última pisca de polvillo callo.

-Es la reina- grito un hada entre la multitud.

Lord Milori volteo su cabeza a un lado y vio a Clarión, junto a los otros Ministros, acercandose. Detrás de ellos venían varias hadas cálidas, entre las cuales estaban Hada Mary, Hada Gary, Ronnie, Vidia, Terence, Bobble y Clank. Si estaban ahí eso quería decir que el árbol del polvillo había dejado de fluir.

Hyacinth, el Ministro de Primavera, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al ver a Ruby, ya que aún sentía remordimiento por la bota que le arrojo y porque a causa de eso su nariz termino rota. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Snowflake y le propuso un fuerte golpe en el hombre.

-Auu… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se quejó el Ministro de la Primavera.

-Porque Ruby fue mi maestra y es mi modelo a seguir y si no te comportas…

-No, no Snowflake- la interrumpió Ruby poniéndose entre medio de los dos-. Eres una dama, una Ministra y debes compórtate como tal- se giró a ver a Hyacinth con el ceño fruncido y le amenazo con el dedo-. Escúchame bien ridículo de las flores, ella fue mi estudiante y es un gran modelo a seguir y si la haces enojar otra vez te aseguro que una bota en la cara será la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Hyacinth hundió su cabeza en sus hombros asustados por la amenaza. Los otros dos Ministros intentaron ocultar la risa por eso. Milori considero graciosa la situación pero en momentos como este no era bueno reírse. Clarión solo negaba con la cabeza y miraba algún punto del cielo.

Dewey aparto a Ruby del Ministro de la primavera agarrándola del brazo para que no se le ocurriera hacerle alguna tontería. Cuando todo estuvo más o menos calmado la Reina Clarión se preparó para hablar.

-Lord Milori, hadas del invierno- anuncio la Reina- me temo informales que ya no hay más polvillo de hada.

Los murmullos entre las hadas no tardaron en hacerse notar.

-Por favor-pidió Lord Milori-, mantengan la calma. Sé que todos están preocupados pero…

Una fuerte risa malvada interrumpió al Sr del invierno. Todos vieron asustados al cielo donde una nube negra se formaba alrededor de ellos. La nube y el viento comenzó a girar a su alrededor. Se puso a girar más y más rápido que pronto la nieve estaba siendo levantada del suelo. Las vistas de las hadas se nublaron y taparon sus rostros detrás de sus manos o de sus brazos, o bien bajando la cabeza, para que la tierra o la nieve no le entrara en los ojos. Más rápido de lo esperado, el viento se calmó y la nube oscura desapareció. En su lugar apareció un Sparrowman con traje negro, ojos del mismo color, cabello oscuro, peinado para arriba y con un mechón blanco que estaba en un costado. Tenía una expresión seria y malvada que reflejaba superioridad.

La mandíbula de Lord Milori se tensó al verlo, antes le había tenido miedo pero ahora bajo ningún motivo iba a dejar ese malvado se saliera con la suya. Se aseguró de ponerse delante de Clarión para mantenerla protegida.

-Bien, bien, bien- comenzó el extraño hombre dando unos pasos para mirar a todos a su alrededor y deteniéndose de inmediato- … ¿Cómo demonios saliste de tu jaula?

La pregunta fue dirigida a Ruby, quien ahora sentía escalofrió al ver la maligna mirada de aquel Sparrowman. Recordó aquel horrendo calabozo en que había pasado muchos años y como sus tenebrosas sombras poco a poco le robaba la energía.

-¡Mantente alejada de ella!- le ordeno Milori ahora poniéndose delante de Ruby que estaba a pocos metros de Clarión.

-Jajaja ¿Y qué piensas hacer mi viejo amigo? No estás en posición de amenazarme…

-¡¿EN DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA?!-

Todos se dieron vuelta para mirar a un hada de escarcha furiosa, de pelo blanco peinado hacia arriba y ojos celestes, Periwinkle, que había interrumpido al invasor. Ella lo sabía, con escuchar cada cosa que decía aquel extraño sujeto se daba cuenta de era el responsable del secuestro de su hermana.

-¿En dónde está mi hermana?- volvió a repetir esta vez en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que todos pudieran escuchar.

-¿Tu hermana?...Aaa debe ser una de mis nuevas amigas.

Stone y Spike volvieron a escuchar esas pequeñas risas escalofriantes de hadas que habían oído hace tan solo unos minutos atrás. Las otras hadas también pudieron escuchar eso.

Detrás de del maligno Sparrowman aparecieron unas seis nubes negras, de ellas salieron Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist (del lado contrario a donde miraban sus amigas), Iridessa, Gliss y Fawn. Había algo extraño en ellas, su vestimenta era negra, sus ojos oscuros y su cabello era negro con algunas partes en blanco. Tink le dio un codazo a Silvermist para indicarle que estaba mirando para otro lado. El hada del agua oscura entendió rápido el mensaje y se acomodó igual que sus compañeras con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

-Tink- susurro Peri para sí misma.

Spike se apresuró a tomarla de la mano y lentamente la atrajo hacia ella. Aquella persona no era Tinkerbell y Periwinkle lo sabía, pero no podía evitar pensar que en el fondo aún estaba su hermana y podía escucharla.

-¡Ya basta Devon!- grito al fin la Reina Clarión saliendo de detrás de Milori.

Devon dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

-Aaa…querida Clarión, tenía tantas ganas de verte.

-¡No atrevas a acercarte a ella!- advirtió Milori volviéndose a poner a delante de Clarión- ¡Tampoco dejare que te salgas con la tuya!

Devon soltó una risa siniestra.

-Milori, Milori, Milori…ya acabo de hacerlo.

Devon chasqueo sus dedos y seis hadas oscuras se dispersaron por todos lados, causando pánico entre los habitantes de Pixie Hollow.

-Chicas, que empiece la fiesta- declaro Tink sonriendo malignamente.

Gliss giro al redor de la nieve para que esta se levantara del suelo como había sucedido antes. Pero esta vez lo hizo más fuerte, incluso más rápido que un hada de vuelo veloz, para que las hadas volaran por los aires sin ningún tipo de control.

Tinkerbell se elevó más al cielo y después bajo hasta el piso a toda velocidad para romper el suelo con el puño. Esto provoco que Clarión y Milori se separaran debido a que el suelo donde estaban parados se abrió hacia los costados donde se encontraban.

Frost, la lechuza de Milori, intento ir hacia donde estaba su dueño para ayudarlo pero Fawn le dio un golpe empujándolo directamente contra un árbol. Fawn se aseguró de poner el pie en la cabeza de la lechuza cuando esta cayó al suelo para que no pudiera levantarse. Ronnie se abalanzo a ella y la empujo para que no le hiciera más daño a Frost. Fawn se molestó por eso y le dio un golpe en la cara tumbándola al piso. Cuando vio que intentaba levantarse le dio una patada en el estómago dejándola inconsciente. Después de esto se marchó hacia donde estaban sus compañeras.

Rosetta hizo crecer unas raíces de color negro para atrapar a los Ministros antes de que se escaparan. Intento agarrar a Ruby, pero esta fue más rápida y evito que las raíces la atraparan. Dewey, que ahora estaba montado sobre Fiona, se apresuró tomar a Ruby de la cintura al ver que una raíz crecía detrás de ella e intentaba lastimarla.

-¡Mi héroe!- afirmó la ex Ministra de Invierno dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Dewey puso cara de tonto pero rápidamente recobro la postura. Le ordeno a Fiona que corriera más rápido para alejarse lo que más pudiera de Rosetta. Esta intento detenerlos pero Iridessa la agarró del brazo.

-Déjalos, encarguémonos de lo otro.

Rosetta asintió y se fue con Iridessa.

Silvermist voló hasta el lado cálido y uso sus poderes para controlar el agua e inundar y destruir todo lo que tenía a su paso. Algunas hadas que estaban en ese lugar terminaron siendo arrastradas por la corriente de agua.

Las seis hadas llegaron al árbol del polvillo y colocaron sus manos en él. Él árbol se volvió negro, las hojas se marchitaron y cayeron, solo quedo como un simple árbol sin vida. Todo Pixie Hollow fue cubierto por una energía oscura, las flores murieron, el resto de los arboles también, el piso estaba seco y sin césped, en el bosque de invierno ya no había nieve y no se podía sentir ni frio ni calor.

Hecho su trabajo Tink y las demás volvieron hacia donde estaba Devon.

Milori trato de ir hacia donde estaba Clarión pero una raíz negra salió del piso y lo atrapo. Devon aprovecho ese momento para hacer su jugada. Primero fue hacia los ministros quienes aún seguían atrapados en las raíces que Rosetta había invocado.

-Adiós mis viejos amigos- hablo Devon sombríamente y le lanzo un rayo oscuros a los cuatro Ministros convirtiéndolos en piedras.

Luego de eso se dirigió hacia donde estaba Clarión, ignorando las amenazas que Milori le gritaba.

-Puedo asegurarte que esto no te servirá de nada- afirmo Clarión con odio en sus palabras.

-Ya lo veremos querida Clarión.

Devon atravesó el pecho de la Reina con su mano causando que la abriera la boca por el dolor. Retiro la mano y saco una luz dorada. Clarión cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡NOOO!-grito Milori desesperado.

Con toda la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas Milori pudo romper las duras raíces que lo sostenían y se arrojó contra Devon. Ambos giraron en el suelo y sus miradas se cruzaron, Milori pudo divisar una mueca de odio en el maligno Sparrowman. Los dos se levantaron, Devon tomo a Milori del cuello y lo azoto contra un árbol antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-Escúchame bien- gruño el malvado hombre apretando con más fuerza el cuello del Sr. del invierno para que este no pudiera escaparse-, matarte es algo que quiero hacer pero te necesito vivo.

Milori trataba de ignorar las palabras de su atacante mientras intentaba liberarse pero era imposible. Las manos de Devon estaban a punto de asfixiarlo.

-Tienes hasta la luna llena- continuo- para devolverme ese libro…o tu preciosa Reina pagara las consecuencias- soltó a Milori y este cayó al piso intentando recuperar el aire y tosiendo-. Te espero en el castillo de Azrack. ¡Muchachas!- llamo a Tink y a las demás- es hora de irnos.

Las seis hadas oscuras se pusieron detrás de Devon. Con un giro en su mano en los envolvió en otra nube negra y desaparecieron de ahí.

_**Bueno chicos, hasta aquí los dejo, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Si, la historia, todas siguen en pie. No pienso retirarme aun. **_

_**Que tengan un feliz año nuevo :3. Gracias por seguir acompañándome. **_

_**Saludos y dejen su comentario **_


End file.
